


Trust Me, You Don't Want Royalty

by Reunicornlady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kags is French, Kags is a royal guard, Kuroo is Prussian, Kuroo is a servant, Reader is French, Some German, Tsukki is Prussian, Tsukki is a prince, fite me this was a GREAT idea, reader is a princess, some french too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reunicornlady/pseuds/Reunicornlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Y/N ) is a very arrogant, rude, and has very little patience for anything. Now if she was a normal girl I guess this would be okay. Well, she's not. ( Y/N ) is the Princess of France destined to marry Kei Tsukishima, the Prince of Prussia. This would be okay if Kei was kind, compassionate and patient, but news flash! He's not. Let's see how this turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: I'm not gonna bother with accents btw. There will be some French and German though. I will have a guide to that. (Y/M/N)= your mother's name, (Y/F/N) = your father's name (Y/H/C) = hair color. Sorry for any spelling errors. )

" Nom de Dieu...He takes forever to walk up the path.." ( Y/N ) muttered under her breath. How long does it take to walk up a pathway to the front of the castle where ( Y/N ) and her parents were currently waiting. Apparently forever with the one and only (Thankfully) Kei Tsukishima, Prince of Prussia.

" ( Y/N )! " ( Y/M/N ) harshly whispered " It's not lady like to swear. " 'There she goes again, lecturing me because 'swearing isn't lady like'. Well mother, I'm not lady like.' ( Y/N ) thought to herself.

Tsukishima finally reached the spot in front of them, " Why hello there Prince Kei. It's nice to finally see you again after all these-- "

The queen was interrupted by Kei with a simple " Halt's maul. "

Now, ( Y/N ) had a small bit of knowledge of German, not to mention ' Halt's maul ' was one of her favorite phrases. It was not something to say to your future mother in law! It was rude and disrespectful. Well not that ( Y/N ) was very kind but she at least knew when to stop. Well kinda.

The ( H/C ) girl glared at the boy " Ne pas dire que ma mere. "

The tall blonde just gave her a condescending smirk " Welch sind du fange damit an tun herum er? "

Oh this guy pissed her off. He was so..so cocky! That smirk was kinda hot...Not that she'd admit that though.

A black haired male behind Kei smiled at ( Y/N ) " I'm sorry about him. He can be a bit unverschamt sometimes. "

( Y/F/N ) smiled at him " Oh, don't worry about it. ( Y/N ) can be the same way. Once when talking to one of the more respected families in Russia she told the heir to ' Allez vous faire foutre. '" He turned towards ( Y/N ) " Why don't you show Kei and his domestique to their rooms? "

The girl gave her father a look that clearly stated she didn't want to " Why can't Brigitte do it? "

" Brigitte is busy right now. Just please do it. "

( Y/N ) sighed and waved her hand in a 'follow-me' motion as she turned on her heel and started walking up the stairs to the giant decorated white oak door. Her pastel blue dress swayed around her calves as she walked. She really did look like a princess for a second.

That second wouldn't last long. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she took off her black heels heels and groaned. She turned towards one of the guards who was named Tobio and handed him the shoes. " Please take these to my room Tobio. "

The raven haired boy nodded " Yes maitresse! " ( A/N: HNNNGGG KAGEYAMA SPEAKING FRENCH~~ )

Tetsuro whispered to Kei " Tsukki, she seems just like your type. "

Kei scoffed " My type? As if, she's unsophisticated. "

" I thought you didn't like the stuck up girls though~ " Tetsuro smirked at him. Kei just narrowed his eyes. " Now meister, we can't keep the frau waiting! "

" Whatever you say, ihr untertanigster diener. "

|:|:|:|:|:|

" You know, Tsukki, she does seem like she's a gute person deep down. I mean, she's like you are, and you're secretly a gute person! " Tetsuro stated as he was putting away Kei's clothes in the white decorated dressers.

The room Kei was staying in was utterly beautiful. It had a red and white color scheme. It had a canopy bed with crimson silk sheets and white pillows. The walls were a beautiful purpurn with black designs. The floors are a recently waxed cherry wood that if you stepped on with bare feet would feel slightly cold but the fireplace started to heat up the room.

Kei really liked how the room looked...He wouldn't admit that though.

A knock sounded from the door. It wasn't a very firm knock though. It was very soft and the person knocking didn't seem very confident. " Come in! " Kei called.

The door opened to show a rather short girl with brown hair in a bun. She had a maid uniform so Kei obviously guessed she was a servant. " M-maitre...Dinner's ready in the great hall. I could bring you some if you don't want to go down the staircases. "

Tetsuro smiled at the girl " Oh no, Tsukki will go downstairs. Won't you? "

Kei sighed " I guess. " The girl nodded and went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 

~ In ( Y/N )'s room ~

" Maitresse, please put your shoes back on. " A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes begged.

" No Brigitte! I don't want to have to sit next to that grenouille! " ( Y/N ) pouted at Brigitte " Please don't make me. He's a cocky merde. "

" Fine. Sit on your bed please. I will bring you your food. " Brigitte bowed and walked out of the room.

( Y/N ) sighed in satisfaction. She could finally relax from the hard week she had preparing for Kei to arrive. The ( Y/H/C ) girl didn't mind the boy when they were younger, but seeing him after all these years and him ending up like her annoyed her. It's like he can't do anything on his own.

Well, ( Y/N ) knew this thought was dumb but she wouldn't admit that.

The peace didn't last long because, Brigitte came back in with an unexpected guest. Tobio picked her up over his shoulder, which took her by surprise. " TOBIO! I won't go downstairs! You'll have to kill me before you do! "

As Tobio held her, Brigitte slipped on the heels onto ( Y/N )'s feet. Once they were on, Tobio started making his way downstairs to the dining hall. The ( Y/H/C ) banged her hands onto the boy's back " Tobio! put me down this instant! That is an order! "

" I'm afraid I can't do that maitresse! " Tobio made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked down a long dark hallway to the entrance of the dining hall. " Pardon the intrusion, maitresse and maitre. Your daughter wouldn't come downstairs. " The black haired boy send the girl down in her chair next to Kei, who was snickering at the girl.

He snorted " Why that was an entrance, frau. "


	2. Chapitre II

( Y/M/N ) sighed. How she wished her daughter would behave better at dinner, especially when guests are there. "( Y/N ), you and Kei will be leaving to visit Espagne in six weeks time, and staying there for four weeks." The queen put on a smile. "You also have a dress fitting at 9:30 tomorrow morning."

The ( H/C ) haired girl sighed. "How long is that gonna take? I'm not staying there for more than a heure."

"Okay." The older woman internally groaned in frustration, "Why must ( Y/N ) be this way? You have horseback riding in the afternoon as well. Don't forget your German lessons with your tutor after that. You've already skipped two of those classes."

Kei put on the fakest smile ( Y/N ) had ever seen and charmingly said "Don't worry gnadige frau, I'll make sure she gets there. I could even teach her myself if you like."

The queen waved her gloved hand in a 'don't-worry-about-it' manner "You don't have to Kei."

Kei nodded ' Gott sei dank. I would never teach a verdorben frau like her. '

( Y/N ) set her silverware on the right side of her plate (A/N: Interesting fact, to say that you're done eating at a dinner party or at a fancy dinner like this one here, you put your silverware on the left side. So I purposely did the wrong side. )

"I'm off to bed." the princess got up but Kei quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her seat.

"You put your silverware on the wrong side of the plate dummkopf." He grabbed the silverware and put it on the left side.

( Y/N ) angrily glared at him and got up, speed walking out of the room.

|:|:|:|:|:|:|

Kuroo pulled the curtains open to let the sunshine into Kei's room. The blonde boy's eyes twitched, then he slowly opened them. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his feet touch the cool wood.

"Kuroo, what is my stundenplan for today?" The slightly taller teen asked.

The servant closed all of the drawers and closets he has opened to get Kei's clothes and set them on the bed "You don't have anything planned today meister."

"Interessant. Kuroo, you can do whatever you want today. I'll be walking around town today."

The slightly shorter male nodded "Alright meister."

...In (Y/N)'s room...

"Maitresse time to get up~!" Brigitte san out, opening the curtains and opening the window to let in fresh air.

(Y/N) groaned, and pulled her comforter over her head. "Go away, Brigitte."

The blonde girl pulled the comforter off of her, throwing it in the corner. "What colore dress would you like to wear?"

"Noir, like my ame." The princess unwillingly got out of bed, an unsatisfied look on her face.

The servant pulled out a black and midnight blue dress that would go to the younger girl's ankles and had long sleeves, of course it being autumn this seemed appropriate. She also pulled out a midnight blue hat and black boots. "I hope this tenue is to your liking, maitresse."

"It'll work." ( Y/N ) stood up and started to get dressed. It was amazing what a nice dress, doing your hair, and putting on a little make-up could do to the girl. Before she looked like a complete mess but now she looked like a dignified woman.

|:|:|:|:|:|

"Okay, maitresse, say revolutionar." The black haired male with glasses, known as Keiji kindly requested. (A/N: Shush I wanted Akaashi to have glasses to look more teacherish. )

"Re- revolutionar...?" the (E/C) girl gave the teacher a look that was asking for approval. 

"Good job, that means revolutionnaire."

She nodded as if she understood, but in actuality she really didn't. She didn't understand this whole German thing, not to mention soon she would have to learn Spanish for her trip to Spain. Why was her life so stressful?

Answer; because she happened to be born to royalty.

Akaashi took of his glasses "Well, our lecon is done for today."

The (H/C) girl internally sighed ' Thank god I don't how much longer I could have taken. '

' But now I have to deal with Koutarou. '

|:|:|:|:|:|:|

"You know (Y/N), you really are doue when it comes to riding horses." The owlish male smiled at the girl.

She shrugged "Well, you have been teaching me since I was around nine, Koutarou."

Koutarou chuckled, "Yea, I have. God that makes me feel old!" He ran a hand through his black and white hair.

She smirked down at him, "Well that's mainly because you are." (Y/N) and Bokuto would always tease eachother. (Y/N) did most of it but they still did it together!

"That's rude!" He laughed at the younger girl's antics, "So you'll be going to Espagna was it?"

She groaned loudly and threw her head back in an over dramatic manner, "DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT! I heard the prince we have to meet is cocky as all hell." 

"Well then, I think you two will get along well." He smiled the most innocent smile as (Y/N) glared at him.

"You know, I hate you sometimes."

|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|

"I don't need you as an escort to get to my German lessons." (Y/N) scoffed as she walked next to Kei down a long hallway to her German tutor's room.

Kei tilted his head in curious way, "Hmm..I must have misheard the part where you skipped two of your lessons."

She stopped and raised her voice at him, "You know you don't have to be a prick about it! Sorry for not being oh so perfect like you obviously are!" The blonde turned around and looked at her a little shocked. He knew she was bitter but he didn't know that she could snap like that. She let out a 'hmpf' and pushed past him and went into the tutor's room. 

He decided he'd wait for her to come out since he wanted to apologize. He sighed and muttered to himself, "How did I get stuck with her as my fiancee?" He shook his head. She wasn't that bad now that he thought about it. Sure she was stubborn and hated listening to rules, but so was he. 

An hour later the girl came out and groaned, "Why are you here?"

He swallowed his pride and looked her in the eyes, "Listen, I'm sorry for teasing you about skipping your lessons."

(Y/N) sarcastically pinched herself, "This must be a dream! Kei Tsukishima! Apologizing!" She put her hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?" She giggled once she saw him glaring at her, "Whatever, let's just get to dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French words:
> 
> Espagne: Spain
> 
> Heure: hour
> 
> Colore: color
> 
> Noir: black
> 
> Ame: soul
> 
> Tenue: outfit
> 
> Revolutionnaire: revolutionary
> 
> Lecon: lesson
> 
> Doue: talented
> 
>  
> 
> German words:
> 
> Gnadige frau: madam
> 
> Gott sei dank: thank god
> 
> Verdorben: spoiled
> 
> Dummkopf: idiot
> 
> Stundenplan: schedule
> 
> Interessant: interesting
> 
> Revolutionar: revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

> ( French words used in this part were:
> 
> Don't say that to my mother = ne pas dire que ma mere
> 
> mistress = maitresse
> 
> god damnit = nom de Dieu
> 
> go fuck yourself = allez vous faire foutre
> 
> master = maitre
> 
> frog = grenouille
> 
> shit = merde
> 
> servant = domestique )
> 
> ( German words used in this part were:
> 
> What are you going to do about it? = welch sind du fange damit an tun herum er
> 
> shut up = halt's maul
> 
> rude = unverschamt
> 
> frau = lady/wife
> 
> your most obedient or humble servant = ihr untertangster diener 
> 
> crimson = purpurn
> 
> good = gute
> 
> master = meister )


End file.
